Doing Someting Different
by JulCan1987
Summary: My first story, and my first attempt at a lemon, don't hold back, tell me the truth about how you feel. This is a couple that I have never seen so I decided to do it.Might make follow up, not sure yet.


Doing Something Different

I do not own anything, I am not gonna get anything out of this, so Tite Kubo if you read this Bleach it's all yours, bro. I am writing this story because I am tired that every time Hanataro is beat up/raped by guys he is alaways consoled by guys. This is my very first story, and first possible lemon, so say what you want, I believe in freedom of speech, if you don't like it tell me the truth.

It was early morning in June, and school was out for the summer. Ichigo and his friends went to the Soul Society to spend a few days with Rukia and her friends. Today was a rarity, it was Hanataro Yamada's day off, so he decided to go pay them a visit. He was going through to 11th squad barracks when he got jumped. A few members of the squad were bored and had nothing to do, so they decided to have a little fun with him.(He was going to the 13th squad barracks by the way.) He got his ass kicked, he was able to get away, but not without a few bruises, his nose broken and a broken arm. They told him if he told anyone they were going to kill him. He was almost there when he passed out. When he woke up, he was in someone's home, and his wounds were healed.

"Hanataro." Said a soft female voice.

He thought it was his captain, but when he turned around he saw it was Rukia's friend, Orihime.

"Oh, Miss. Orihime! Hello!" said Hanataro, giving a bow.

"Are you alright? What happened to you?" asked Orihime in concern.

"Oh…..umm…"said Hanataro , thinking back to what the squad 11 guys said

FLASHBACK

The big squad member punching him while the other two smaller ones held his arms.

"If you tell anyone what happened today, we'll fucking kill you." Said the big one.

"Besides, who the hell would care about a little pussy like you." Said one of the smaller ones.

"Yeah, we could kill you and nobody would give a shit." Said the third.

They beat him for a few more minutes before they got bored and left.

"Remember, NOT A WORD, or your dead." Said the big one as they left.

FLASHBACK END.

"O-Oh, I ….um….fell." he stuttered.

"It must have been a nasty fall." She said confused.

"Umm…w-where are your friends." He asked.

"Well, Ichigo is on the run from Captain Zaraki, Rukia is running a errand for Captain Ukitake, Uryu and Chad are at the squad 13 barracks, and I decided to go for a walk." Sadi Orihime joyfully.

(By the way, this takes place after the time skip, after the fight with Xcution, Ichigo and his friends were on vacation, and since Ichigo got his powers back they decided to go to the Soul Society to see how everyone was doing.)

"I found you passed out at the 12th barracks, and I healed you. I didn't know where you were staying so I brought you here. This is the room I'm staying in with Rukia." Said Orihime, again showing concern for him.

"Oh…um thank you, Miss. Orihime." Said hanataro, bowing his head.

"No need to thank me, and please, just call me Orihime." She said with a happy tone.

The two spend a few minutes talking to each other, laughing about a few funny things that happened to them.

"That stupid doll almost got me killed." Said Hanataro, referring to Kon, Orihime trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, Kon is a little funny, in small doses." She said.

As they talked Hanataro started to feel funny, they had never had any extended conversation with each other, and it turned out they more in common than they thought. They both liked some of the same food, they were both clumsy, and the both had trouble with bullies in the past. And they both know the pain of being abused. He was sitting on her bed, staring at her as she laughed.

"She is so cute." He thought to himself, blushing.

She noticed him blushing.

"Are you feeling okay, your red, do you have a fever?" She asked.

"O-Oh n-no, I'm fine sorry about that." He answered.

"But your red. Are you sure?" she asked again, putting her hand on his forehead, making him sweat. "You do have a little fever." She continued.

He looked into her eyes, she was so beautiful, he had never been this close to her to notice. He did notice one thing though, her boobs. (Hey, he might be a soul reaper, but he's still a guy.) His heart started pumping faster, and he started to sweat more, and for the first time in his life( or after life since soul reapers are souls that had passed on) he had a boner. He tried to hide it from her, but for someone so short, he wasn't that small. She noticed it, and he saw her face when she did. He started to panic mentally.

"Oh no. she's gonna tell Ichigo, and he's gonna kick my ass, possibly even kill me. I'm so stupid. DAMN….DAMN…DAMN" his kicked his ass mentally.

"Um…..what is that?" she asked pointing at it.

He didn't know what to say.

"Um….it's uh…." He panicked.

"I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T TELL ICHIGO!" he begged.

She stared at him, well I have read something about this." She said, remembering a magazine she had found at Urahara's shop.

"How did it go again?" she continued. "Oh right" she said, pulling the covers off, putting her hand down his pants and started to stroke it.(I know it's not that good but it's my very first story, again don't hold back on comments.) He started to sweat more as the feeling took over his body. She smiled as she worked, looking at his face she realized he was actually kind of cute. Soon, she too got turned on by it, and started playing with here boobs.

"This…..is….a dream…..I'm still knocked out….and I'm dreaming this…When I cum…..I'm gonna wake up….." he thought to himself as he got closer to his climax.

"I don't…..wanna cum…I don't….wanna wake up…..shit…shit….SHIIIT!"he thought as he came.

"Damn it, now I'm gonna wake…..wait a minute!" he thought as he opened his eyes and saw Orihime looking down at him, smiling.

"Well, what did you think. I saw it in a book at Mr. Urahara's shop." She said happily.

He stared at her for a while, before he leaned in and kissed her lips. She stared at him with a blank look on her face, before smiling and kissing him back. They kissed for a while, their tongues wrestling eachother. They finally parted to breath, leaving a trail of spit.

"Mi….I mean Orihime, l-let me return the favor." He said.

She smiled at him and nodded "okay." She answered.

He played with here boobs through her shirt, he didn't know her that well, but he did know one thing, they got bigger and probably even softer. She was getting wet as he played with them. Then, she sat up, and took her shirt of, revealing her big tits concealed in a lacy bra. His stomach felt weird, it was a good feeling, his dick got hard again. She took off her bra, and let them out. His eyes almost popped out of his head. Those were the first pair of boobs he had ever seen, and he was the first to see Orihime's breasts out in the open.(Lucky bastard) He started to massage them as he sucked on her nipples. He needed both hands to do one. He played with the right one, as she did the left. As this was happening, she put her hand down his pants again and saw that he was hard again. Just as he was gonna start to play with the other one, she stopped him, and pulled her pants down, revealing her panties, which were soaked.

"I saw this, too." She said.

He stared at her body, blushing like crazy. He pulled down his pants, and let out his erection. It was at least six and a half inches big, and about an inch and a half thick. She smiled as he moved forward and kissed her one more time, they made out for a while before he put it in. They both had a hard time adjusting since it was their first time. They stared into eachothers eyes as the got used to the new sensation.

"Let's take this slow." She said

He nodded, and slowly started pumping into her. He gently put it in, and pulled it out, slow at first, he started getting faster causing her make little sounds as her got faster.

He was all the way inside her when she came all over his dick. She squeaked as her orgasm took over her body.

"A-Are you o-okay, Orihime?" asked Hanataro, concerned because he had never seen someone have an orgasm before.

"Y-Yes….I'm fine….." answered Orihime, between breaths. "but your still hard." She said.

She pulled him out got on her hands and knees in front of him.

"This was also in the magazine." She said looking back at him, giving him a playful smile.

She took his dick in her hand and guided it into her ass, causing her to let out a high pitch squeak as he entered her from behind. He got behind her putting his knees on each side of her butt, as she leaned forward and started grinding against his crotch. He placed his hands on her hips, and started grinding as well. He let out small grunts as he moved his hips forward and backward, as she let out small gasps as his dick went in and out of her ass. Soon, he got used to the feeling and went full force in to her.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." He thought to himself as he banged her.

"I never thought Hanataro would be this good, it's hard to believe it's his first time." Thought Orihime, as she neared another orgasm.

He went faster, both of them covered a sweat, as he pumped faster, and faster, the feeling making them both go crazy. She stood up, put her arm around him, "Let's cum together." She said. She was taller than him. He grabbed her right breast and started to massage it. She was on top of him, his dick still in her ass,.going up and down on top of him. As he played and massaged her breasts from behind. Finally, after a while longer of sex, she came on top of him, causing him to cum, and fill her with his seed. They stayed like that for a while, too gasping in exhaustion, covered in sweat. She looked down at him and smiled

"He's so cute, how could people be so mean to him." She thought to herself.

He opened his eyes to look at her, and smiled back. They kissed one more time.

"Hey, Orihime. WHAT THE HELL?" said a voice.

Both of them turned around to see Rukia, standing at the door.

TO BE CONTINUED….MAYBE.


End file.
